Naluween Week
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Hey. Decided to take part in this Nalu Halloween Week with the prompts. Prompts are wolf/werewolf, trick or treat, costumes, E.N.D., scary movies, haunted house, potions, and the two bonuses are black cat and jinx. I have ideas for some, but I'm opened to ideas. Ratings will vary
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Who says Halloween can be for just kids. Adults can have their own kind of Halloween fun. Sometimes wearing the right costume at the right time can be a real benefit. For Natsu, that is when he is a werewolf.

Rated: M

Halloween, the one time of the year where monsters come out to play. People dress in costumes and you can be whatever you like.

"AAAAWWWWOOOOOOOOO!"

"Wolfy, zip it and come inside." A security guard said.

"The name's Natsu." Natsu went inside for a party that was for grown-ups. Halloween fun is what's in this party. Natsu went dressed as a wolf and this wolf was ready for a party. He was hoping to have a lot of fun like how he always had a good time when he was a kid. "Look at this place." There was a mixture of children and adult fun at this party. There's candy and drinks. Games and apparently a singer.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please take your seats. The performance is about to begin by our own little succubus." An announcer said.

"A succubus? This should be good." Natsu said as he found an open seat and waited for the show to begin.

"Here she comes? The tempting, Lucy Smoking Heartfilia." The announcer said and Natsu couldn't believe he heard that name. He and Lucy are old friends, but he hasn't seen her in a long time. The curtains of the stage pulled back and revealed a band with Lucy on it. Natsu had to take off his wolf mask to make sure he was seeing this right. Lucy was standing on the stage with fake demon wings. She wore a red strapless short dress that had a deep cleavage with fishnet leggings and red leather gloves that went to her shoulders.

"Oh my god!" Natsu said as he couldn't believe what was in front of him. He always did have something for Lucy. Music started playing and it sounded like slow jazz.

Come out for the night of your life

Cause I'm here waiting for you

Not wanting to be alone

I just want to be with only you

Enter your night and be our night

Get out of here and stay with me

Enter your night and be our night

Get out and stepped in the tempting moonlight

Lucy's singing was like a siren's call. Natsu could feel himself being pulled towards her. stepped off the stage and her movements were all tempting. She came around all the gentlemen and fiddled around with their stuff like she was playing around with them.

The night is young

There'll be so much for us

Just you and me

No one else to be seen

How I hope for it to be us

I keep waiting and waiting

I just want it to be us

Just for this one night, it can be us

This is the moment I've been waiting

Come into the night so I can just hold you tight

Enter your night and be our night

Get out of here and stay with me

Enter your night and be our night

Get out and stepped into the tempting moonlight

As Lucy moved through the audience, she spotted our little werewolf. She looked happy to see him. The music played out for a little as she came over to his table and sat right on it. She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close.

Enter your night and be our night

Get out of here and stay with me

Enter your night and be our night

Get out and stepped into the tempting moonlight

Natsu thought she was going to kiss him, but she pulled away at the last moment as the song came to an end. She looked back at him and motioned the backstage for him to show. No way Natsu was going to miss out on that. When Natsu could, he hurried backstage, but security stopped him.

"Hey, this wolf has claws." Natsu said as nothing was stopping him from getting in there.

"It's okay boys." Lucy said as she showed up. "Let him in. I've got this." Natsu went on in and followed Lucy to her private room and it was just the two of them. "I was surprised to see you here."

"Same here. Especially wearing that." Natsu said.

"Well, Halloween is the one time of the year where we can be whatever we want." Lucy said. "So you decided on a werewolf. Did I ever tell you I was a fan of the werewolves from Twilight? I think they can be real animals." Natsu was now wishing he was a real werewolf. Natsu actually growled to arouse her.

"I must say that this is a little surprising." Natsu said. "This is a side of you I've never seen you before."

"I just said that Halloween is the one time where we can be whatever we want. That also means we can act how we want." Lucy said. "The things we wouldn't usually do or too scared to do, we can pretend to be something else and use it as an excuse to do what we do want." Lucy stepped closer to him and actually placed her hand on his pants and gave a squeeze. "So what about you? What is it that you want that you thought you couldn't before?"

"I think you know." Natsu said. Lucy got the succubus act down as Natsu went in and kissed her passionately with some heat. Time Natsu acted like the wolf he was pretending to be. Natsu lifted her off her legs and slammed her against the wall. Lucy opened up his pants and he lifted her dress just enough and nothing was holding the two back as Natsu slammed her against the wall. They grabbed each other's clothing and practically ripped them apart with Natsu acting like the beast he was pretending to be. As the party went on, the two of them had their own kind of Halloween fun. When it was all over, Natsu was able to make it out with his clothes ripped up and him in a daze. "I wore the right costume tonight. AAAAAWWWWWWOOOOOO!" This was one happy wolf tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Halloween is a great time for you to have tricks and treats. You don't need to be kids to do that. While doing a little candy, Natsu and Lucy got some candy of their own. They'll have some fun tricks and some sweet treats.

Rated: K+

Lucy was out in the woods at night and was finishing setting up a tent. It's Halloween and she and her friend decided to hang out in the woods...alone.

"Okay, Lucy. No need to get nervous. It's only going to be you and a guy." Lucy said. "It's not even going to be a whole night. It's only going to be a few hours because he's trying his own form of Halloween fun. Hopefully, nothing inappropriate will happen." Lucy was a little tense being alone with a guy. She didn't know why since she and him are good friends, but the truth is that she was actually hoping for more. She believes tonight will finally be that night.

"Lucy..." Lucy heard her name in the wind. She looked around, but she didn't see who it came from.

"Hello?" Lucy called. She heard some noises coming from around her. With her being nervous, she's getting scared a little more easily. "It's okay, Lucy. It's Halloween. Someone is just trying to scare you." The noises kept coming and Lucy was getting scared. Suddenly, something grabbed her and Lucy saw the face of a hideous monster that nearly scared her to death until she heard some laughing.

"You say trick or treat, but I decide to give you a trick."

"Natsu!" Lucy said as she yanked the mask off and saw his actual face. "Not funny."

"It kind of was." Natsu said as he kept laughing. "I said we have some Halloween fun. What's more like Halloween fun than a trick with the face of a monster?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lucy said. She didn't really find all that funny. It's am mystery what she even sees in him.

"So did you bring some candy?" Natsu asked as he held up a bag of his.

"Yeah. I got it right here." Lucy said as she grabbed her bag. Both of them went inside the tent and emptied out their candy to show the other what they had. "So you want to do trading like how kids use to with their candy?"

"Yeah." Natsu said. "It could be a lot of fun. Just try and think back to all the fun you had as a little kid when you did stuff like this. You can even add your own kind of fun into this if you want."

"I still don't see the point in doing this." Lucy said.

"Come on, Lucy." Natsu said. "Haven't you noticed? As we get older, some holidays seem to get less and less meaningful. Probably because we lose the fun in some of it with each passing year and it doesn't seem to matter as much. So, maybe if we can try and bring back some of that enjoyment, we can have a good time again."

"Okay." Lucy said as she found the idea amusing. "I guess it would be nice to feel like we're having fun in these holidays again. You also said we can have our own kind of fun in this?"

"Yeah." Natsu said and that gave Lucy an idea. If Natsu pulled out a little trick on her, Lucy might try a little trick on him and will end it with a sweet treat.

"Okay. Let's try this." Lucy said. "So I'll trade you this...caramel filled chocolate cups for the...cherry-flavored licorice."

"Okay. See? Simple." Natsu said as the traded candies. "My turn. How about I trade you...three jawbreakers for three chocolate bats."

"Fine." Lucy said and they made another trade. Lucy decided to stop beating around the bush and go for it, but she needs something that he might want. "I'll trade you this hot gummy ball for a kiss."

"Sur... Wait." Natsu said. "I don't have a kiss." When he said that, Natsu realized what she was talking about. "Oh! You mean that?"

"Well..." Lucy said as she blushed and smiled. "So is it a trade?"

"Uh...okay." Natsu said. He did want that gummy and it's not really that big of a deal. Still, he was a little nervous. "I mean...we don't have to be that much like little kids. We're more mature than that. Right?"

"Right." Lucy said. So both of them decided to just do it and actually kissed each other. When they backed away, they both actually felt something and didn't know what to think.

"So... um..." Natsu stuttered as he tried to get back to it. "I'll trade you peanut chocolate bar for... for..."

"Maybe another kiss?" Lucy said and Natsu had no problem with that. The two of them went in and kissed each other again, this one a little longer. Things were starting to get a little hot in this tent.

"So...what other candy is there?" Natsu said.

"Forget the candy." Lucy said as she decided to stop playing tricks. She grabbed Natsu's face and kissed him again with Natsu going for it as they fell back. They didn't really leave the tent that much. Pulled a few small tricks and ended up with some sweet treats.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: We all know it's Natsu who is the legendary demon, E.N.D., so why is it that when he arrives to the guild, it's covered in flames and it's all done by Lucy. What's even stranger is that Lucy is acting like she's E.N.D.

Rated:M

Natsu didn't understand it, but he was making his way through Magnolia at night. It was almost like something was moving him and that he wanted to go.

"This is weird." Natsu said as he made it through Magnolia like it was everyday. He soon found himself at the guild. "I'm at the guild? I don't get it. I got no problem coming here. So why does it feel like something's different?" Nattsu kept following the path that was placed for him, but he saw horror in the guild. It was covered in flames when the outside looked perfectly fine.

"Natsu..." Natsu could hear someone calling him, but he was a little freaked.

"Why's the guild burning?!" Natsu said as he ran inside and tried to put them out the only way he really knew how. He tried to eat them, but none of them flames would enter his mouth. "What's going on? Why can't I eat it? Come on! Get in my belly!"

"Natsu..." He heard that voice again and it sounded alluring. He heard a friendly laughter, but he still wasn't liking this.

"Is somebody here?" Natsu said. Natsu looked around for someone, but as soon as he spotted someone, that person tackled him and had him pinned to a table.

"Finally, you came." Natsu looked up and was a little surprised to see who was straddling him.

"Lucy?" Natsu said, but she didn't really look like herself. She had horns with flames with her hair red around her forehead. She was also wearing a two piece and was wearing leggings and the same material around her arms. "Lucy? Is that really you?"

"Not quite. I'm E.N.D. I'm your E.N.D." Lucy said.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu said.

"Your queen. I became the new E.N.D. You flames became my flames." Lucy said. "I guess you could say another way of putting it is that I'm E.L.H. from your flames."

"I still don't understand." Natsu said as he tried to stay focus, but it was hard to do that with what was right in front of him. He didn't quite understand what was coming over him. "Lucy, you're not a demon and I'm not one either."

"I am now." Lucy said. "Together, we'll burn everything down with a fire of our passion."

"Fire of our passion? What are you talking about?" Natsu said as Lucy traced her finger over his muscles.

"You are the demon king and I am your demon queen." Lucy said. "However, let's not talk about that right now. There's only one thing I want, right here and right now in a fiery home." Lucy kissed him right there with such passion and heat. It was like the most incredible fire Natsu ever had. Lucy moved to his neck and made her way down with Natsu's clothes burning away. Lucy kissed her way down until she between his legs.

"Huhuhuhuhuh..." Natsu didn't know what to think of a feeling like this. Lucy reached over her head and scratched against Natsu's chest and the pain felt more enjoyable. Natsu felt his lower part of him explode and Lucy was done there. Lucy went back up to him and kissed him again and he could feel her tongue playing around with his. Natsu didn't have much control over his body as he placed his hands beneath her and copped a feel. He was actually giving into all this.

"That's it, my demon king." Lucy said and the lower part of her outfit burned to mere flames. Lucy slammed her waist against his and kept going. The sensation of fire mixed with what else he was feeling made Natsu feel something he's never felt before. "It feels nice, doesn't it?"

"Huh?" Natsu said as Lucy sat up and kept going.

"The fire! The passion!" Lucy said as she was taking in deep breaths. She placed her hands on his chest and caused a fire to burn against him. "We demons know a pleasure that humans can only dream of having. When they do find it, it's on equal to us, but we can make it greater." Lucy grabbed him by the face and pulled him towards him. "Give in and embrace it."

"Just give in?" Natsu said as the feelings he was feeling were actually getting the better of him.

"You can feel it." Lucy said as she kept thrusting against him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Our connection. Our passion. This is what we can really have. Give into what you're feeling and just have your way." Natsu didn't know what was coming over him as he met her halfway and thrust against her. Natsu wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her until it hurt. Natsu had them turn around and they fell on the ground with Natsu on top.

"I want to give in." Natsu said as he thought he would never say something like that. Lucy smirked as the rest of her outfit turned to flames.

"Come to me, my demon king." Lucy said and Natsu placed his lips back against her and could feel her body through the flames. They came at each other with the flames of passion the two shared. The flames that surrounded the guild joined around them and intensified what they were feeling. Natsu could barely take it anymore as he released all his tension and shot straight up, but when he opened his eyes, he saw he was back home.

"What?" Natsu said as he was covered in sweat.

"What's the matter?" Happy asked feeling all sleepy. "Bad dream?" Natsu was able to put the pieces together and the whole thing was just a dream...at least what he was seeing.

"Not exactly." Natsu said as he believed that those feelings could be more than just a dream one day.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Natsu invited Lucy over to watch some scary movies. They have a little bet going on to see who will cave and get scared first. Who will cave first and will one of them see a side of them they haven't really before?

Rated: T

"Okay, Lucy. I hope you're getting ready to get scared out of your skirt." Natsu said as he was prepping his television for them to see some scary movies in the dark.

"Natsu, when you're ready to see me out of my skirt, you'll know." Lucy said. "Besides, I doubt these movies can be that scary."

"Oh yeah? Take a closer look." Natsu said as he showed some images of the movies they were going to be watching as well as their information. All of them did seem a little scary.

"I'll admit that I haven't seen some of them before." Lucy said. "However, I will not be scared that easily. I've seen some horror movies before and I will be able to handle it."

"Is that so?" Natsu said as he sat next to Lucy and wrapped his arm around her. "How about a little bet? Let's who gets scared first. First one to beg it all to be over and to see no more get the loser to do any one thing they want."

"You're on. Get ready to be carrying a bunch of shopping bags. There's a big sale going on at the mall soon." Lucy said.

"I won't because you'll be getting ready to give me a nice massage...in a bikini." Natsu said.

"You little perv. Just play the movie." Lucy said.

"Okay, but keep in mind we'll be seeing more than one." Natsu said as he searched through the movies. "Let's start with this one. It might be horror, but it doesn't sound so bad. Something easy and simple"

"What's it about?" Lucy said.

"It's about some creepy stalker that's obsessed with his hot lady neighbor." Natsu said and started the movie. "How bad can this one be?" They sat in and watched the movie play.

"Is that Jenifer Lopez?" Lucy asked. They watched the movie seeing there was marriage problems, a new neighbor living with his grandfather, an intense love scene, but it all started going downhill from there. The guy was going psycho and started hurting people. Lucy was getting uneasy as she buried herself against Natsu.

"Okay. It's a little scary, but it doesn't seem that bad." Lucy said.

"Yeah." Natsu said as he didn't even seem scared. "The poor lady is having problems with her marriage and the bastard just took advantage of it. Besides, isn't he like half her age or something?" Lucy was a little impressed Natsu was seeing it like that. When the first one ended, Natsu searched around for a second one. "Here sounds like a good one. Looks like it's about some sort of mutant moth. Not getting too scared, are you?"

"Play the movie." Lucy said as she was ready. The second movie played. The beginning seemed a little scary and they were a little tense, but the rest of the movie didn't seem that bad. "It's not really that scary. Creepy and a little tense, but not really scary. This legendary man-moth or whatever it is doesn't even seem to make an actual appearance."

"Lucky for George Cloony." Natsu said. "Although, I do feel bad for him. His poor wife dies and he wants her to come back." Lucy was impressed again. She and Natsu have only been dating for a while, but was impressed with how he was thinking. The movie ended and it was a little disappointing. "Okay. That one is over. Let's find one that's really scary." Natsu searched for one and found one that looked promising. This one was really intense with Lucy clinging to Natsu like her life depended on it.

"Okay. This one is really scary." Lucy said.

"Is there something you like to say?" Natsu said seeing he might win this bet.

"No." Lucy said, but she saw real horror and buried her face against his chest. Even though she couldn't see, the sounds alone was still scary.

"Okay. That's enough." Natsu said as he hit pause.

"What is it?" Lucy said.

"You're obviously getting scared, but you're too stubborn to say that you don't want to see anymore." Natsu said. "We don't have to really keep watching if you're getting this freaked. I'm not going to let you see hell like that just to win a bet." Sweet, empathetic, and considerate. All this was something Lucy hasn't seen in him yet and she loved it. Lucy surprised Natsu by grabbing his face and kissing him. She pushed him down and had him against the couch with her hanging over him. "What was that about?"

"Neither of us won, but I think you do deserve something just as nice." Lucy said as she opened up her shirt and showed her bra.

"Lucy, are you serious?" Natsu said and was really hoping for the right answer.

"I told you I let you know when I'm ready to let you see me out of a skirt." Lucy said as she took that off too and lifted Natsu's shirt. She kissed him again and the two started to make out like the couples in those movies. Natsu had them roll over and right off the couch to have their own little love scene.

AN: Okay. Halloween is almost here and I would like to get this done before the end of Halloween. I still need ideas for the prompts costumes, potion, and jinx. If you give me a plot or such and I'll take care of the rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: When Gajeel dares Natsu to go inside a house that is suppose to be haunted, he takes it for he's never one to back down from a dare. For whatever reason, he drags Lucy along with him. With the two of them inside, will they even make out of this house alive?

Rated: K+

"No way." Natsu said.

"I'm telling you that it is." Gajeel said as the two of them were arguing. "That house is haunted. That's what everyone says."

"Yeah right. It just looks like an old abandon house." Natsu said. The two of them with Lucy stood in front of an old house that no one has lived in for years. Gajeel says its haunted, but Natsu doesn't really think so. Lucy just stood by and let those two argue.

"I don't know, Natsu. That house does look a little creepy." Lucy said.

"It's not haunted. If it was haunted, the ghost would be coming out and scaring people." Natsu said.

"Do you even know what haunted even means?" Gajeel said. "You think it's not haunted, go check it out. I dare you."

"Gajeel, Natsu isn't going into a house that might be haunted all because you dared him." Lucy said.

"You're on." Natsu said and grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her with him. "Come on, Lucy."

"Me? Why do I have to go in with you?" Lucy questioned.

"I need a witness to make sure I didn't make anything up." Natsu said. "All we have to do is step inside, find a ghost, and prove Gajeel wrong. Easy." Lucy wasn't so sure about this. Natsu opened up the front door and it had a creepy creaking sound. "Not a good start."

"Come on." Natsu said and they both went inside and had a look around. "This place doesn't look haunted. It's a dump."

"Those two aren't exclusive from each other." Lucy said as she was getting nervous.

"Will you relax? Nothing is going to happen." Natsu said, but suddenly the door slammed shut. "It was probably just the wind." Suddenly, strange music could be heard around the whole place.

"Explain that music." Lucy said as she was starting to get scared.

"Calm down. There is nothing to be getting scared about." Natsu said. Lucy wasn't so sure as she backed away. When she hit the wall, she felt something wet on her. "Lucy...you might want to turn around." Lucy backed away and saw something red oozing out the wall and she screamed.

"What about that?! Is that scary, Natsu?!" Lucy said. Lucy got so scared that she ran as fast as she could up some stairs.

"Lucy, wait." Natsu said as he went after her. Lucy made it to the top, but she stopped when she saw a large portrait of a man. "Who is that?"

"This must have been the last owner." Lucy said. The portrait alone looked creepy, but so was what was happening. Something stepped out of the portrait and it looked like the ghost of the previous owner. He reached out to the two of them, but Lucy and Natsu screamed and they both actually ran down the stairs and took cover in the kitchen.

"What was that?!" Natsu said.

"I'll tell you what! It was the ghost that haunts this place!" Lucy said. "You lost this dare, Natsu! Can we get out of here now?!"

"Lucy..." Natsu said. Lucy could feel something behind her and she was freaked. She turned around and saw all the silverware rising and floating in the air. They were aimed to attack them, but Natsu and Lucy ran out of there before they even had the chance. Suddenly, all the lights were flickering and objects were moving around. Lucy grabbed on to Natsu for dear life and both of them were getting scared. "This place is haunted!"

"Just stay calm. We'll be fine if we stay calm." Lucy said, but she was finding that hard to believe herself.

"We're going to die!" Natsu shouted as there didn't seem to be a way out.

"Natsu, there's something I need to tell you. I actually had strong feelings for you. I think I might actually be in love with you." Lucy said as she was afraid this might be the end.

"Really?! I feel the same! I just didn't know how to say it!" Natsu said. Suddenly, everything stopped and they didn't understand.

"Hahahahahaha! Do you two lovebirds want a moment?" They looked around and they spotted Gajeel.

"Gajeel?!" Lucy said.

"What's going on?" Natsu said.

"This whole thing was a prank." Gajeel said. "I had it all set for a month. I just needed an idiot like you, Dragneel, to step in this place."

"A prank?! you're a psycho!" Lucy said.

"Is that what you call the guy that brought the two of you together?" Gajeel said. Natsu and Lucy saw they were still holding each other. They backed away from each other and blushed.

"Wait a minute. How did you do that music?" Natsu said. Gajeel walked over to a table and removed the cloth to show a stereo.

"A stereo system through the place." Gajeel said.

"That red stuff on the wall?" Lucy said.

"Red slime I made myself. I just poured it through some cracks in the walls." Gajeel said.

"How did you get the silverware to fly around?" Natsu said.

"Magnetism. Thank you, Levy, for making me smart." Gajeel said.

"Hold it. How did you do that thing with the portrait?" Natsu said.

"Portrait? What portrait?" Gajeel said.

"Oh dear." All three of them looked up the stairs and they saw that ghost of the owner again. "I'm sorry for the scare. Care for some tea?" They answered that with a scare and they got out of there as fast as they could.

"Lucy, do you want to go out with me?!" Natsu said in the moments of terror.

AN: Thanks to Ushindeshi. This might not have been what you had in mind exactly, but it still works out. I still need some ideas for those other three prompts and let's do it before Halloween ends.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Natsu comes home and finds a black cat has crossed his path. That would normally be a sign of bad luck, but this cat doesn't bring bad luck. She doesn't even bring regular luck. She brings something else that Natsu would take a liking too.

Rated: M

"I'm home." Natsu said as he entered his house. "Lots of Halloween fun is out there. Too bad it's almost over." Natsu looked around his house, but he didn't see a sign of anyone. "Lucy? Where's my little kitty?" Natsu looked around for his cat, but he didn't see her anywhere.

"Meow."

"Lucy?" Natsu said. Natsu followed that sound and he soon found himself in his bedroom, but there wasn't anyone here. "That's strange. I thought she was in here." Natsu looked around, but he felt something tripped him and he fell right on the bed. Natsu turned around to get up, but he was pinned to the bed.

"Meow. Hello." Natsu looked up and found his cat. Lucy with her wearing cat ears and a cat tail with a black leather suit and a black mask around her eyes.

"There's my little kitty." Natsu said. "This is one black cat that I want crossing my path."

"Some say that means it's time to buy Halloween candy, but I got something just as sweet." Lucy said.

"I always did wonder how Spider-Man feels when he gets involved with Black Cat. Looks like I'm about to get an idea." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Oh? So you prefer her over me?" Lucy said as she bowed her head to be right over him.

"I wonder about those two, but I got one even better." Natsu said and closed the distance by kissing her. They opened up their mouths and slid their tongues in. Natsu held her close as Lucy held his face in the palm of her hands. Natsu had them turn around and reached for the zipper. He slid it down and when it past her breasts, he tucked his free hand under her outfit and massaged them. Natsu continued to move her zipper until it reached the end. That made it easier to slide his hand inside the outfit and reached in her waist with him placed his lips against her neck.

"Argh... Urgh... Uhhh..."

"My little kitty purring?" Natsu said. Natsu kept moving his hands around and Lucy was starting to slide out of her lose outfit. Lucy had them roll over and started to remove Natsu's clothes. Lucy's top half of her costume slide off her and hanged around her waist. Lucy went down between Natsu's legs and the cat was helping herself. Natsu just sat back and rested against the bed as he let his little cat have her fun. This kitty has claws as she scratched hers against his chest. Natsu could feel it and he couldn't hold himself back. Once Lucy got what she wanted, she crawled over and was over him again.

"I don't suppose you have a little reward for me for good behavior?" Lucy said as she licked her lips. Natsu pulled her back down and kissed her again. As the two of them stayed like that, Natsu slid his hands down her body until he reached her waist and removed her black cat suit entirely. Natsu had them roll back over with him on top and pushed himself against her. Natsu started out slowly and soon picked up the pace. As Natsu placed his lips against her neck again, Lucy scratched at his back. "Natsu... I... I..."

"Hold that thought, my little kitty." Natsu said and pulled away at the last moment. Natsu had her roll over and held up her waist. Natsu continued with what he was doing and Lucy went from meowing like a cat to huffing like a dog. Lucy grabbed the head of the mattress and gripped it hard. Natsu was beating against her and slid his hand up her body to have her turn her head to look at him. Natsu placed his lips back against hers. The two of them kept going at it like that for several moments until Lucy couldn't hold back any more. When she released her tension, Natsu soon followed her.

"Oh god..." Lucy said before she couldn't hold herself up anymore and dropped to the bed. Lucy took in deep breaths and was one satisfied cat. Natsu came down on her and planted some kisses around her head.

"This just gave me an idea for next year. Perhaps you really should dress as Black Cat and I'll dress as Spider-Man." Natsu said.

"Can you find something to use for the webs by then?" Lucy said.

"I'll think of something." Natsu said.

"You know, you haven't exactly wore a costume today." Lucy said. "It's not too late."

"What are you talking about? Halloween is almost over." Natsu said. Lucy got a sneaky idea as she had them roll over and was over Natsu again. Natsu didn't know what she was doing as Lucy reached over the bed and grabbed some lipstick.

"It's just going to take a little makeup is all." Lucy said and started to put some on. Natsu thought she would use that on him. When she was done, Lucy reached down and there was only kissing sounds going off. Lucy was it for several minutes until she pulled away. "There. Not much, but it's a little something. You're what guys want to look like when a girl is done with them." She made Natsu's costume herself with him having lip marks all over him. Lucy went down and fell asleep in his arms. Natsu had fun with his little kitty and he can't wait until next Halloween for treats.

AN: Okay. We have until today to the end of tomorrow for the last three prompts: costume, jinx, and potion. If none of you have anything, I guess this is where the story ends.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: While on their way to a Halloween party, the happy couple, Natsu and Lucy, meet with an actual witch. They turn into what they are really dressed as and now they're not even themselves anymore. The night is theirs to do with as they please as well as each other.

Rated: T

"Hurry, Natsu. I don't want to miss the party." Lucy called. Halloween has rolled around once again. Natsu and Lucy were meeting up with their friends for a high schools party. Lucy was in a red dress with a slit and wide cuffs with white leggings. "Natsu!" Lucy was getting a little impatient, but what she didn't notice was something was coming up behind had and pressed its hands against her shoulder and spooked her.

"Such beauty with beautiful blood."

"Cut it out, Natsu." Lucy said as she turned around and was met with her boyfriend. Natsu was dressed up in a suit and cape with some fangs. "Don't you look handsome as a vampire." She gave him a quick kiss and was getting the last of her stuff together.

"What are you suppose to be anyway? It's a costume party? Not an eighties party." Natsu said. "Not that you don't look beautiful."

"I'm a woman from England or such, probably around the same time, maybe the eighteen-hundreds." Lucy said. "It goes well with your vampire costume. If people don't get that, I have a pair of fake fangs on me that I'll just stick in and people will think I'm your vampire bride or such. Now let's get going. I don't want to miss it." She grabbed his hand and the two headed out.

...

The Streets

Natsu and Lucy walked through the streets with their hands together. They were talking about all the fun they were going to have. Natsu and Lucy passed an alleyway when Lucy spotted something. Lucy held him back and they both saw an elderly woman with a crystal ball.

"Hello."

"Um...hi." Lucy said. "What is this? Are you suppose to be a fortune teller for Halloween?"

"Not exactly, but how would you like to have an experience you will never forget?" The woman said.

"Already have it planned." Natsu said. "We're on our way to a party with all of our friends. My princess of the night and I shall have lots of fun."

"But you could have fun the likes of which you might never know again." The woman said. Both of them were a little curious as to what she was talking about. She waved her hands around the ball and the light was hypnotizing them. "Shed the skin of mortality. Embrace what you pretend. For one night you shall have a different mentality. Once the sunrise only will it end." The light faded away and something was different for them such as Natsu's fangs weren't fake anymore and he hissed like an actual vampire.

"Good heavens? Where tis I?" Lucy said with a bit of an accident.

"Mortal?" Natsu said as he turned to her. Lucy saw the fangs and got scared.

"A creature of night? Stay back." Lucy said as she ran for her life. Both of them were acting different, they weren't themselves.

"Run while you can. You shall not get far." Natsu said and was focusing his power. Smoke came around him and actually turned into a bat as he flew off.

...

Lucy

Lucy has actually transformed into a woman from England and now she doesn't even seem to know where she is. Lucy wondered off into the woods as she was hoping she could find shelter from that vampire. Lucy kept walking around until she came across an abandoned hut made from stone in the woods.

"Splendid. Shelter. Perhaps I shall be safe here." Lucy said. She went in and was able to get the door open. She closed it and kept herself hidden. She climbed up the stairs and went on the second floor. Lucy looked out the window and kept her eyes opened for danger. What she didn't noticed was that a bat flew over her. When she heard the sound, it landed down and transformed into Natsu.

"Good evening." Natsu said. Lucy was scared and there didn't seem to be a place for her to run to now. "No need to fear me." Natsu pulled a magician act and had a rose appear out of his sleeve. "I am not one to harm one so beautiful."

"Oh... I thank thee." Lucy said as she took the rose and placed it to the side. "Who are thee and what does thou want?"

"I only wish to see you." Natsu said. "Never in my life have I seen a mortal of such beauty as yourself. Even in a mere instant I saw thee, I actually felt life in my undead heart."

"Oh. Thank thee once more." Lucy said, but she was still nervous about being around a vampire.

"I cannot help myself." Natsu said. "There is something about you that makes me desire to have you as mine." Natsu bared his fangs and Lucy fainted at the sight of them, but Natsu was able to catch her. Natsu moved behind her and grabbed the shoulder of her dress and stretched and ripped it to show her bare shoulder. Natsu opened his mouth and placed it against her. Lucy felt his teeth against her skin and awoke, but she did not feel them sink too deep. They barely broke the skin.

"What trickery is this?" Lucy said as Natsu moved away from her and helped her stand. "I did not feel your teeth in my flesh."

"Why would I damage some beauty?" Natsu said as he had them move to the wall. "A woman such as yourself should not be alone here at night."

"I would be most fine." Lucy said.

"I have no doubt that you would." Natsu said. "Perhaps I shall stay before the sun rises." Lucy had her back pressed to the wall as Natsu stroke the side of her face and was marveled by her. Natsu closed the distance and kissed her and Lucy accepted it for reasons she did not know. Natsu reached for her the other shoulder and stretched it out like the other one with it sliding down some. He moved his hand down to her leg and caressed it as he slid his hand in her dress as Lucy removed his clothes and they both barely had anything left. The night was there's an this is how they were spending it.

...

Morning

The sun rose and Natsu and Lucy spent the night in that hut. Both of them were asleep with Natsu on her and they were against the floor with only their body heat warming them with their clothes discarded and more. Lucy could hear her phone in her purse and pulled it out.

"Hello? Mom?" Lucy said and sounded like herself again. "Where am I?" Lucy pulled herself together and saw the situation she was in. "I'll call you back." She ended the call and shook Natsu. "Natsu, get up." Natsu started to wake up and he soon realized what he was in as well.

"Oh god." Natsu said. Both of them tried to fix their clothes and keep themselves covered. "Did we...?"

"I don't know." Lucy said and freaked. "I don't remember anything from last night? Oh gosh, this could be bad. Do you remember anything?"

"Not since we saw that old lady. Is it already morning?" Natsu said.

"Oh god. Our parents are going to kill us." Lucy said. "We got to get out of here." Both of them tried their best to fix themselves and got out of there. Natsu and Lucy don't remember what happened to them. They don't know that they became their costumes, but what they agreed on is that they will never talk to an old lady on Halloween again.

AN: Thanks to Spirit King Kylo, or whatever future name this person goes by, for helping out. Now that just leaves potion and jinx prompts and we have until tomorrow to bring them out.


End file.
